The Moonlit
by Kerbecs
Summary: A new organization, the Moonlit, forms to oppose Aogiri. Who leads Aogiri, and why does Moonlit's leaders want to stop them? AU. I'm really bad at summaries. My first fanfic, so it's going to be terrible, but I'll try to improve as chapters go on. Rated T for minor foul language and mentions of blood. Rating may eventually be changed.


She sat on a little hill overlooking the city, watching the night sky. Watching how the stars burned bright. Watching how they seemed to move. Watching how a passing cloud one temporarily block one from view. She could lose herself, simply staring at the sky. _Watching, watching, watching..._

Instead, she returned herself to the chaos below her. The smell of death hit her nose, and she looked at the chaos. Humans fought ghouls, and ghouls fought the humans. Lights blinked and faded in and out. Cries of pain and agony reached her ears.

Yet she intensely watched the battle itself. The ghouls had holed up in the buildings. They defended while the CCG stormed in, trying to kill every ghoul in their way. However, the ghouls had the upper hand as they knew the layout of the buildings and were able to ambush the investigators as they moved around.

If you looked at the forces fighting outside, neither side seemed to be able to push each other back, to be able to overpower one another. Some ghouls would leap over their comrades, and foray into the investigators ranks. Blood flew and spilled as the two sides fought. She noted how good at fighting the ghouls were. She knew they were losing, which had been somewhat expected.

She recalled how she came to be in this little situation – the CCG had, thanks to an "anonymous tip", _(she giggled to herself)_ learned about the hideout of "Aogiri Tree", a fairly powerful organization of ghouls that hated the CCG and wanted to destroy them, and they wanted to prove that ghouls were better than humans, going to extreme lengths to complete their objectives. She long ago began to hate Aogiri, after the...incident.

She stood up and dusted her clothes off. Wanting to get a better view of the battle, she leaped across the rooftops to the site. She noticed how many corpses there were. Investigators and ghouls bodies littered the area. She took in the smell of the corpses. It smelled sweet. She wasn't here to eat, however, and she continued on. She came to a set of busted down doors. Assuming the CCG had been here, the girl shrugged and moved on. The building's interiors were pretty small and close quarters, which turned out fairly well for the investigators, as she observed. As she roamed the building, yells, screams, and shouts pierced the air. Eventually, she stumbled upon a group of investigators battling it out with some Aogiri members. Interested in watching the fight, she slid into the shadows and observed quietly. The investigators were winning. It was easy to tell that much. The investigators were much better trained, and landed more hits on the ghouls. One ghoul ran at an investigator, dodging the investigator's quinque by a mere few inches, and landed behind him. Before the poor human turned around, the ghoul had pierced the man's head with its kagune. He fell over and died a few seconds later, blood seeping out. Another investigator charged the ghoul, landing a hit with his spear-like quinque, impaling the ghoul in the stomach. The human stabbed the ghoul once more and threw him into the wall for good measure. "_Wow, Aogiri's grunts are certainly w__eak...", _she thought to herself. The remaining investigators killed the last of the ghouls. She let out a little laugh, which they heard... "_oops", _she thought.

"Hey! Come out here! You can't run from us, ghoul!" one of the investigators said. She wondered if she should stay or fight. She didn't want to kill anyone, but maybe she could disarm them...? She shrugged to herself, and stepped out of the shadows. She snickered to herself when she saw the perplexed look on their faces. She thought that maybe they had never really seen something so... weird before. It didn't matter.

One of the investigators, who appeared to be a novice judging by how he stood behind the investigators with the quinques, muttered something like, "What the hell is that...?" Once again, she giggled to herself. She supposed she did look pretty weird, however. She wore a blue cloak, with her entire body being bandaged. Where her eyes were, there were simply dark holes, as if you were staring into nothing. You could faintly make out a visible bump where her nose would be, and she didn't seem to have a mouth.

She simply looked at the squad and said, "Get out of my way, please," in the sweetest voice she could. The investigators shuddered when they heard her voice, it seemed to have an odd echo of some kind to it.

"Enough!" the one in charge yelled, "If she's a ghoul, we'll kill her too!"

That same investigator charged her. He carried a quinque of what looked like a sledgehammer. Sighing, she simply sidestepped his attack (which was an uppercut using his quinque) and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. The man coughed out some blood, and slumped over, unconscious or dead. "_Oops,"_ she thought to herself, "_I think I used a little too much power there_." The other investigators stared at her, mouths agape in shock, uncomprehending what had just happened. How had that little girl sent their leader flying like that? They froze with fear when she turned to look at them. It seemed like they were staring into the eyes of death itself.

She called out to the investigators, "If you won't get out of my way, I'll have to kill you," she started, and after pausing for a second, she added, "I really don't want to kill anyone. Right now, at least, it's extremely unnecessary."

The rookies of the group quickly backed away to the corners of the box-like room, while the more experienced humans stayed in her way, defiant. The girl laughed before appearing on the other side on the other side of the room in the blink of an eye. Out of nowhere, cuts and gashes appeared on the 3 unfortunate humans, and they slumped to the ground, dead. The rookies stared in horror. The humans hadn't even been able to put up a fight. Hoping that the monster would stick to its word and not kill them, they looked at it in fear. It hadn't taken a single scratch throughout the fight. In fact, the rookies thought, it seemed completely untouched. The thing slowly turned to look at them, tilted its head sideways, waved, and walked off. The humans released the breaths they hadn't realized they were holding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first ever fanfiction, so helpful, constructive criticism would be helpful, so that I can improve my writing style. Really, feedback would be great.**

**Honestly, I have no idea where this story is going, it's just something I've thought about for a while. It's definitely going to be an AU, and the characters are more than likely going to be way more OOC, but we'll see... **

**I have no idea when I'll get to update or anything like that, but I'll try to let readers know when I won't be updating for awhile.**


End file.
